Faden Akashiya
Faden Akashiya is male Arrancar the current Sexta (6th) Espada Appearence Faden is quite short for a man of his stature, and he looks well over twenty if he tried hard enough. Not caring about grooming himself, his hair stays long. It has stopped at the length it is now, and that is still kind of long. Usually his hair is brown, with a hint of crimson, but can change at any time. Usually it never does, and when he is in a dull mood, it is light brown. For hair colors, see above at personality. Other then his hair, he hasn't grown anything since becoming an Arrancar, nor has he tried. Faden is well built for a male, having a six pack and other muscles to stack. As for his clothing, wears the normal Arrancar garb, kind of looks a lot like Ulquiorra's but modified slightly. It's a long white cape that drapes over him like a robe, but in the front cuts off in the middle and flows in behind him. His hakama is white, with black laces at the bottom, and are a tad less baggier than most. He wears his sash slightly crooked, and hangs his Zanpakuto on the right of his sash. Everything otherwise should be stated below, and above for mask, and height and whatnot. Personality Faden's personality is odd. Not only can he change his mood with ease, but he has barely any control over it. The only thing that defines him, and makes him somewhat vulnerable is his hair. For some reason, ever since he could look at himself, his hair would change colors. Changing colors when his mood was set to a certain point. This allows people to read his mood, and this angers him even more. Crimson Brow n''' His hair never completely changes, he has dark brown hair and the original color stays the same, but the tint is the only thing that changes. I shall expound on this, as I go, and I will start with crimson brown. This tint signifies hatred. It is not bound to that word alone, it shows his anger, despair, and when he is scared as well. He doesn't show fear with a saddened emotion. He shows it with anger, and allows that to channel into what he is now. '''Dark Blue This is a very rare occasion. This is only seen by very few people, as he does not like to show himself saddened or depressed. It makes him look weak, and his social appearance is what he values most. This obviously shows when he is depressed, and or weakened. It can signify that he is weak, and near depletion of energy, or that he has been upset in a non-angry way. Purple This is Faden's basic color. Since he was even a human, he adored this color, so as he became an Arrancar, he somehow adapted it to signify happiness, and love. He has never really seen this color at all, other than his cero. Other than just his hair color,Faden is an all around nice guy. Now judgement of nice guy can be skewed with him. At heart he is looking for something, or someone who can actually surpass him. Knowing that at his current state now, he is not the best, but also he knows that he is not at his limit. He can do more, and sooner or later, he'll be able to do that. Accomplishing that, is his main goal. To his fellow Arrancar he is somewhat feared, and somewhat hated. Feared by the weak, hated by the strong. He slowly rose his way to where he is now, and knows this isn't his limit. Allowing himself to be ruthless, and carefree. Faden knows he shall die one day, and will accept it like he accepted his own death from before. Nothing really changed since his past life, all though he doesn't know otherwise. When he is angered he is hard to calm, but when calm he is easy to be angered. He obviously has a short fuse, and that fuse may go boom at any time. His mind processes like no other as well. Able to calculate multiple things at once, he can analyze something and slowly deduct what to do with the current situation. Knowing that there are others out there, he has adapted to this 'god' complex of his own. Stating multiple times over to others, that he himself will soon surpass 'god' or whomever actually is above him now. Meaning he is not scared of an almighty being, and will soon take his place. This sometimes scares people away from him, but he himself does not care. As he is a loner at heart, and paces around looking for something to manipulate. History Human Arc Some people say, stupidity is bliss? This is true in most cases, yes. When you know nothing of something, your life is made easy. This is mostly true when you're born. This is one of your times of need. Without others, you shall perish slowly, right? No way to nourish yourself, and no love from another. When Faden was put into this world, he only had one of the above stated, that was nourishment. Someone to love him? No. Never was he loved, or never so he thought he was loved, he was hated by his family, his existence cringed them, except for one person. Though he wouldn't understand this 'till later. Not being able to accomplish anything in his life, he did nothing serious. He dabbled in MMA with his sister, and got quite far in Brazilian Jui Jitsu, and Muay Thai. His father died when he was young, not seeing his father since he was a child. He didn't know much of him, nor his mother, and other than his sister that was closest thing he had. His father had killed his mother, then himself right after. His sister and himself moved in with their uncle soon after, and even he used Faden for as much as he could, leeching money off him. This being said, his father died right after killing his mother, in front of both him and his sister. At first it didn't hit him, he went to the funeral, didn't cry, nothing. Upon growing up, he began to hate himself. The only thing that brought him comfort was his sister, and he himself thought she hated him. As he was not able to accomplish anything, nothing to his name, and all he had was a dead-end job. His uncle became distraught, and he lost contact with him, but still had to stay and live with him. Not caring whether or not he died or not. Around this time though, he began to change drastically. Even without the love, and with no one around, he still acted happy and nice. Allowing others to get close, so he could just be used again. After awhile, he caught on, he began to miss his father and mother. Blamed himself for his mistakes, and shut himself in a shell. Now outcasting himself from all society, he began to become somewhat insane. Not to the point of killing people, but to the point where he would see things. For some reason, he couldn't find himself anymore. Barely even able to comprehend who he was, and why he was here. Thinking of suicide, and even pitied himself. This angered him even more, and sooner or later, he went over the deep end. Some people would say, Faden was a nice kid. Died young, but meant it for the best. Not ever did Faden try to strike someone. Contemplated, yes. Never had the guts to honestly do it. Practicing his MMA was different for him, it released all that anger inside of him. It allowed him to vent. Sometimes he was even sent home from his gym, they didn't like the ferocious attitude he fought with, they'd send him home to calm down and he could come back the next day. One day he came in the gym, and something clicked in him. What was the point in this life? If you live or die, no one cared. You'd be forgotten, just like he slowly forgot of his mother and father. This hit him hard, and he immediately left. Some say he never came back, some were right. Disappearing from the world, it was a blizzard that day... And he told his sister he was going to see a movie with friends. Though surprisingly he left with a bang of some sort. Taking out as many people as he could in the process before actually being killed himself. It was a slaughter might some people of known of it. But Faden knew, he knew that he killed all those people there. Enjoyed it, it was better than any training he ever did. It was a new venting source for him, too bad he had died that day. After fighting off eighteen different men, and killing twelve of them. The reason he did this, and where was unknown, even to Faden. It was never completely released in society, and those six that survived, were actually dead as well. All that was ever released was eighteen men found dead, in the middle of the street. One of them being Faden, with multiple stab wounds, and weird green gunk on his body. They thought it was a murdering spree slash suicide. Hollow Arc There are a lot of things in this world we do not know about. That's what Faden used to say, even as a human. Perhaps if he hadn't of released so much of his anger, he wouldn't of opened up some sort of spiritual pressure within him. Which then called fo rth hollows. These hollows quickly dispatched all of the humans in the area, and Faden as well. Even though Faden snapped, killing twelve of the men around him... He still died, a long with six more. His death was slow and painful. It wasn't quick, and his soul slowly appeared. Not knowing the feelings he had before him as he died, he quickly felt remorse. What had he done? Why was his body before him, and what are these creatures around him? The first thing hitting his mind, was to run. After that, he felt his legs moving, but something snagged him. There was a chain attatched to his chest. Somehow one of the creatures that had appeared mysteriously, snapped the chain, allowing Faden to get away. The small chance was all he needed as he escaped the scene. Wandering the town, he didn't know what was wrong. He went knocking on people's doors, but for some reason he could barely make a sound with his knuckles. No one ever heard, he knocked harder once, and someone came. Opened the door, and shouted for kids to stop knocking at the door and pumping a fist in the face of Faden. This hit him quickly, his mind slowly wrapped around it. Finally, understanding... He was dead. After a few days, he became very distraught. Thinking about his father and sister, what he did to his mother, why hasn't he seen them? Where is this heaven people spoke of? He didn't know what to think, although he knew that he couldn't take it any longer. No one was able to talk to him. There were strange creatures chasing him every minute. Some of them even spoke english, saying they wanted to eat him. This was all new to him. Fear struck him then, he was just sitting on the ground, in the middle of the woods. Grabbing the chain that slowly corroded away during the past few days, he looked down. Wondering what would happen when the chain reached it's end, it seemed so close. Grabbing his head he began to rock back and forth. Not wanting to die, he slowly closed himself in fear, he laid on the ground there for hours, days. He didn't want to see his sister, see her being happy without him. It would ruin him, so he pretended he had no family anymore. As if out of nowhere, he opened his eyes. Screaming. He was safe here for days, had something attacked him? No, it felt horrible. It was like something was eating him from the inside. Suddenly he stood up, his chain was completely gone, and a hole had appeared. Slowly he began to morph into some other being, it was painful but he was able to hold through. For some reason, he accepted this such thing, and just allowed it to run it's course. Once a mask appeared on his face, he was able to keep going. Although an insane surge of hunger crossed his mind, he was able to now scavenge around for his own souls to consume, slowly forgetting himself in the process. Years passed, and Faden had moved up in the ranks of hollow. Finally learning of Shinigami, and all about souls. His former life was gone, and he was smart enough to take control of his own body and transform into an Adjuchas. Once this happened, he continuously began to consume. He used his powers of deception to get gratuitous amounts of power. This allowed him to quickly become stronger, which even some Adjuchas he had met were surprised of. As he had been the quickest to achieve Arrancar they have ever seen. Soon after that he was able to become an Arrancar, he joined the Espada rank, so he could slowly climb up the ladder and surpass god himself. Powers & Abilities split up your power and remove andthing that relates to takes this man posts to bla bla bconvert post into time/b or else your app will not be placed up there as there will be a delay Relationships Moka Akashiya Moka is Faden's sister. Trivia *Upon becoming an Espada, he went straight to Soul Society to prove himself. When there he raped a Shinigami captain. *Faden's Theme song is You're Gonna go Far Kid by The Offspring Quotes